Kuroshitsuji: World's End Dance Hall
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: Based off the song World's End Dance Hall by Miku and Luka. SebastianXGrell song-based oneshot


World's End Dance Hall

(Sebastian's P.O.V)

The crimson silk hair sparkling across the silver moonlight spun room, a solo standing human. The carmine velvet dress wrapping them in grace and beauty. A nervous flash of soft green eyes flickers beneath the straggling bangs as my black shadow strikes closer. Upon further inspection, the beautiful 'woman' is deciphered as opposite,

'_Could it be possible? I have been love-struck by another man?' _Thoughts tumbled and drove through my mind until a small voice pierces the thought bubble.

"Um… hello, sir," The title made the scene strange from the crimson embellished male. A silken black glove comes to rest on his jaw, and a head tilt made him somewhat adorable, the emerald eyes glittering as couples sweep past, music drawling in the background.

"May I have this dance?"

Why did I just ask that? White gloved hands stiffen mid-lift when reality struck, but forcing myself onwards, I found I was leading the stranger towards the gleaming, polished wood floor. His cinnamon blush dusts pearlescent skin when his chest presses against my own, bodies swaying along to the slow waltz. Colliding among each other when again the now familiar voice lights the darkness,

"I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Grell Sutcliff,"

"Sebastian Michealis," Drifting through the sea of bodies, Grell seemed all too comfortable with dancing along another man, and the dress was questionable. The night seems short when it is time to depart, and with a small wave, red fades to black as Grell disappears from the moonlight.

'_I have officially fallen for Grell…' _Was the last thought as the carriage moved away from the spot we had bid farewell.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

(Grell's P.O.V)

Sturdy ropes are secured around the old building as I watch, saddened by the closing of the dance hall. Memories bring crystalline tears from my eyes as they flood my mind. All the friends I had made, compliments I had received, and most of all… Sebastian. The butler who didn't have trouble with showing affection to other men. With a twist of my torso, I was headed the other way, the single tear clinging to thick black lashes,

"Oof!" Walking head long into another person, I found myself sprawled on the ground and raised my head, meeting the smiling face of-

"Sebastian!" Adjusting ruby framed glasses and dusting the scarlet coat, I stood myself up with an offered hand of the black clad butler before clinging to his arm, head upon the broad shoulder, and watching as doors were nailed shut and windows closed and locked from the dark building.

"Remember…" My voice trailed off and looked up at Sebastian whose eyes read the same thing I was thinking.

"For old time's sake, there's nothing wrong with one more dance together. Caution ropes can't keep us back from love," With an exchanged grin, grasping each other's hand, a quick run towards the building and we met the looming shadows of the cobweb filled room, pushing open a window that was abandoned to being locked. Sheets ghosted among the room, draped over long unused furniture, and there in the corner was the gramophone, records encased in coffee stained paper, thrown carelessly on the shelf beside the music device. Sifting lamb skin encased hands through record after record, the waltz of which our first dance came from was pulled free and placed along with the needle upon the gramophone. Sky darkening, we floated among the room, arms wrapped around each other.

"The stars are beautiful," I whispered, staring through the glass balcony doors,

"Shall we get a closer look?"  
"Let's," Drifting towards the large doors, they were pushed open and we met the warm summer air and outdoor dancing area. Music still audible, we danced and laughed, feeling every minute of adrenaline sing through our veins.

"And let this night never end," I sighed, resting a chilled cheek against Sebastian shoulder.

_And never end it will…_

Crumbling wood and stone met our ears, forcing itself over the music, my stomach dropped, and clenched in fear when I felt a sickening jolt as the floor dropped out from under us. With a scream, crimson and black flew through the sky towards the ground below, littered with rubble and garbage. Sebastian… where was Sebastian! A black blur was sighted from the corner of my eye as we plummeted, forcing ourselves towards each other, strong arms wrapped around me, and our time was nearly up.

"Sebastian…"

"Grell,"

"_I love you…"_ Our voices made a soft duet in the dark night, wind whistling in my ears, ripping at my flaring coat as we held to each other.

When all came dark and silent.


End file.
